Audrey Anderson
"D'you know, every other kid I grew up with used to dream that their parents would come to claim them and they'd turn out to be famous... but I, I just dreamed that..." - Audrey King Audrey Linning King (b. September 2nd) is the detective partner and cousin of Robin Sheppard. She is portrayed by Chelsea McCafferty. Background Audrey is the only child of Christina Marshall and John King. She was born in Lenzie, East Dumbartonshire, Scotland. She became a ward of the state when her parents went missing one night after leaving Audrey with a neighbour. Because her aunt and uncle had work commitments that left little time for them to raise Robin and her father was an only child, Audrey went into foster care and after a few years ended up in Aberdeen. After what happened to her parents, Audrey developed a desire to enter the police force and made her way up to the rank of detective inspector in Aberdeen before being transferred to Glasgow at the request of Chief Superintendent Matthew Weir. Personality Audrey shares very little about herself to people she is unfamiliar to, she waits until she is sure she can trust someone before divulging anything about her past. She has made her career a priority in life over personal relationships and everything else. She can sometimes cross the line which she walks on like thin ice. Little Lies: Series One Prior to "The New Girl", Audrey had been living in Aberdeen and held the rank of Detective Inspector. She rose to the rank of Detective Chief Inspector when Chief Superintendent Matthew Weir offered her a transfer to Glasgow, Audrey jumped at the opportunity and relocated to the central belt. She arrives in Glasgow in "The New Girl" and meets Matthew Weir to receive her first case as DCI. Audrey is tasked with reinvestigating a series of murders in the suburbs of Glasgow with her new partner, DI Robin Sheppard which leads to them being attacked by the killer, Nathan Rush who Audrey kills in self defense. Soon after Robin tells Audrey that they are related through Christina Marshall, Audrey's missing mother. In "You Again" Audrey has more questions than answers about her family connection to Robin and where her roots lie when she is sent to Dr. Alexandra Nelson for counseling after her trauma of killing Rush. Later in "Sweeter In History", Audrey begins to look into police records on her parents and uncovers some hidden truths about them she and Robin never knew. Audrey soon begins to form a close friendship with Dr. Sarah Kyle and learns more about her cousin through her. They both work together on a few cases while Robin is under suspension from "Great Expectations" to "All My Friends". Relationships Robin Sheppard Robin is Audrey's long lost cousin who she does not remember from her early years. They become detective partners and begin to form a close bond over time. Sarah Kyle Sarah is Audrey's closest female friend in Glasgow. Alexandra Nelson Nelson is Audrey's therapist after she killed Nathan Rush who helps her with her search for answers in regards to her lost past. Appearances Little Lies Series One *"The New Girl" *"You Again" *"Sweeter In History" *"Stage Fright" *"Great Expectations" *"Slipped Away" *"All My Friends" *"Back In Black" *"Left With Someone Else" *"This Isn't The End" The Black Isle Mysteries Series One *"TBA" Behind The Scenes *Audrey King was portrayed by Chelsea McCafferty in the 10 minute mini-pilot episode "The New Girl ". *The character of Audrey King was especially written for Chelsea McCafferty . * The character was originally named Evidence or Evi for short.The named was changed to Audrey after Haven character Audrey Parker and to stear clear of French & Saunders territory. *The characters middle name comes from Matilda Gibb Wilson Leishman (nee Linning) who the episode "The New Girl " was dedicated to who died in 2008. *Her character appears in all 10 episodes of Little Lies . *A young Audrey King is depicted in a photograph by Aileen Foreman. * Chelsea McCafferty was originally intended to wear a light brown wig in the early stages of production but the wig idea was taken out in late 2013. *Casting description of Audrey King reads as: "Audrey King, a light haired young woman in her mid-late twenties who is a rising star in the Scottish police force. She was a ward of the state and has transferred from Aberdeen to Glasgow to advance to D.C.I. She can be reluctant to share details about herself to people she has just met and likes to do think outside of the box. She has a brilliant deductive mind, is dedicated and professional." Image Gallery 13275952634_fd6f5f6279_o.jpg 13275259125_b8966523c5_k.jpg IMG_0176.JPG IMG_4928.JPG 14571539492_f2d5868a8c_o.jpg AudreyKing.jpg Category:Characters Category:Little Lies Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:Detectives Category:Main Characters Category:Sheppard-King Family Category:Police Scotland Personnel Category:Female Characters Category:Law Enforcement